


My Eye Candy

by AkaiShinda (orphan_account)



Series: Medical Temptations [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AkaiShinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't realize he already has one of those, and misses the time when Alfred calls him one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eye Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prussium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussium/gifts).



It was raining. Arthur frowned as he looked out of the window, his forest-green eyes following the road of the drops down the glass and the way they melted in the windowpane. It has been raining since morning, since Alfred took him to school and he left to work.

That has been a terribly boring and exhausting day, full of maths and chemistry and even though Arthur liked chemistry and biology put together, that day he didn’t have patience or tolerance for the problems shown on the screen. He sighed and checked his wristwatch several times to see the clock move but this made the whole anticipation worse...

He wanted to have Alfred by his side, see his smile and feel his fingers entwined with his. He wanted to hear his voice, cheerful chuckling and reassuring words, that “ _it’s fine, we’ll get home soon and I’ll make you honey-toast with chocolate syrup..._ ”Arthur felt his lips curl down from the absence of his love. Why wasn’t Alfred studying biochemistry instead of biophysics? Why wasn’t he _always_ by his side?... even if he’d be slurping that milkshake of his and crunch popcorn... and he’d crave for Arthur’s attention so they wouldn’t make any progress in group projects or simple homework because Arthur _had to_ focus on Alfred all the time. He had no other choice, as simple as that.

The lecturer switched on the next page and Arthur rolled his eyes in boredom. Yea, chromosomes are the real shit nowadays, and the genetic manipulations...

He wondered what Alfred was doing when he was ending his shift and finally could sit down in the changing room... he took the apron off, undid the buttons of his shirt and slipped it off his firm, suntan shoulders, his skin almost glowing in the dimly lit room because he was sweaty after the tiring day... he would sigh as he folded the cloth and stood up to put some deodorant on himself before taking the tee from his box -- the Axe, that seemed to work on Arthur’s mind too...--  and he shifted his weight from one foot on the other to rest his legs, but Arthur could almost see the move of his hips, changing the angle, flexing the lean muscles on the thighs...  oh god. Alfred and his hips, his abs, the happy trail, that chiselled chest and when he took a deep breath his abs flexed and his stomach moved inwards, especially when Arthur was tracing small kisses down his skin, his hands ghosting over the hair just beneath the line of his pants. He knew when Alfred was having a shower, he also liked caressing his stomach and his abs just to know, yea’ it feels awesome to have a good body.

Arthur looked down on his own shape and pulled his lips aside in dissatisfaction. He didn’t have that firm and strong body as Alfred did, but at least he wasn’t all skin and bones... he and Alfred found much better activities and hobbies to release the stress, and before Arthur’s mind jumped into direct images, the lecturer’s voice raised to gain attention and the blonde sighed again. 

They were invited to a beach party on Saturday and Arthur felt way too tired to go but Alfred insisted on partying as he always did. The Englishman winced at the thought of alcohol since only a week ago he got totally shitfaced and had been dragged home by Alfred at two in the morning.

The homework for that lecture was to fill three pages with counting and draw possible solutions of experiments, Arthur only pretended to type on his notebook and when the lesson ended, he closed the device and put it away fast in his bag, ready to leave the campus.

Two more hours before Alfred would be there physically to obliviously seduce Arthur so that on the entire way home they’d have an awkward small talk before tumbling into the small condo and get these annoying, sweaty wet clothes off. Damn, Miami and the heat, the moisture.

Arthur didn’t have that beach-body that Alfred owned by genetics and ways the cheater worked out only when Arthur was in the library or on lectures to save the time for his own self... not to mention that Briton had even less self-control when his lover was grunting, moaning and sweating in the other room without him, doing exercises which only warmed his body up enough for Arthur to straddle him right there and then. As if the entire opportunity was offered by fate.

Alfred and his working-out session was only on his mind during his lunch and being the “pervert” that he was, Arthur didn’t even have the faintest blush on his cheeks as he munched peacefully on his sandwich. Alfred made them in the morning, with his big clumsy hands, full of love and tenderness. No, Arthur didn’t pout at the plastic plate when the new wave of longing erupted in his chest. Alfred, dear Alfred was still at work.

At least the rain stopped.

. . .

The dark-blonde ran a hand through his hair to brush at the wet mops of hair, preventing them from sticking down to his head while his other hand let a generous amount of AXE onto the skin in his armpit. Artie loves that, he thought to himself and couldn’t repress the gentle, giddy smile appearing on his lips. He changed quickly into the long white tee and khaki shorts combo just to hit the road quickly enough before he’d get the first texts.

They weren’t his favourites. Since Arthur knew precisely how much time it consumed to get from Alfred’s workplace to the Biochem A1 building or to his ~~fort~~ library at times when the American was running late he could have sworn the ZULU and Swiss watches could have been fit to Arthur’s timing.

Nonetheless the bespectacled did try his best every single time his shift ended in the afternoon rather than the evening: afternoons only meant longer lines and less parking lots around the campus resulting in his delay... and in an annoyed or sulking boyfriend for not seeing him soon enough. Secretly of course he found this adorable, Arthur incapable of waiting five more minutes just to meet _him_ whereas he knew exactly that Alfred was making his way through the city and the campus just to pick him up with _his car_ so they can leave to _Alfred_ ’s flat together.

 Standing in the line at the red light, his iPhone beeped.

And beeped again.

[2.45 pm, Art] “Late again?”

[2.45 pm, Art] “Is this your new tendency? In and out of bed?”

That was a low blow, Alfred even pouted and “oouw”-d too, eyes narrowing in resentment. That was one time. _One time_ , and he was dropping dead after a test and yes, Arthur Kirkland demanded to have “after-test-sex”. Because, why not?

Well, why not haunt Alfred with it till the rest of his life?

He decided to reply as soon as he’d get a new red light and fate was on his side this time (and he didn’t push the gas so hard anymore) so his hands grabbed the phone not two minutes later.

[2.48 pm, Alfred] “Don let me get started on yor Knotting Hill carnival?”

The time when Arthur borrowed a feather scarf _and_ a tiara to impersonate a belly dancing carnival-lady, being batshit drunk at Antonio’s house party?

[2.49 pm, Art] “THAT IS NOTTING HILL YOU UNEDUCATED SHIT!”

[2.52 pm, Alfred] “So I’m not sexy anymore? sadface.”

[2.53 pm, Art] “Just get yor ass here alrdy”

Oh wow, Alfred yanked an eyebrow at the lack of proper spelling. Arthur was getting desperate.

Which means...

He really needed to speed up if he still insisted on saving the day and be Arthur’s hero again.

. . .

Once seated in the tiny Ford, Arthur threw his backpack over his seat. His notebook and all other books flew to the backseats and before Alfred could make a remark on that “smooth” and careless move from his boyfriend, Arthur had already slipped from the seatbelt and was apparently tugging on the white tee the dark-blond was wearing... but not in the desired manner.

“I was standing _there_ on the corner on the burning sun for HALF AN HOUR, Alfred Jones! What took you so long to get here?! I haven’t seen you all morning! It’s three in the _afternoon_ , mister!”

He slapped the other’s shoulder once as if to emphasize his words, his longing and tender feelings but then... slapped again with his other hand, and was suddenly pouring those weak yet telling slaps onto the American so all Alfred could do is giggle and attempt to catch Arthur’s persistent wrists, “come on babe, you’ll get a little color! Peeps in Jolly Old England wouldn’t even believe you’ve been in Miami if you go back white as the wall!”

“I was standing there like a librarian eye candy.”

“A what?” Alfred couldn’t resist a hearty laughter from the expression, doubled with the sulking English lips being pulled downwards. Ooh. He missed Alfred and was fed up with the wait. The bespectacled felt his heart clench and melt behind his ribcage.

“You know, prim and proper ladies who’re waiting for their husbands with their books and notebooks in their hands and they simply look so neat and lovely that all you want to do is crumple their clothes and ruin their hair and... well.”

Alfred only bit his lower lip in response while Arthur fidgeted a little and tried to hide the blush stretching across his entire face, obviously without any success. Alfred patiently waited until the right moment to talk again, in which Arthur recognised how his own hand lay innocent merely a few inches from his boyfriend’s crotch and indeed, his other hand was holding his entire body up from falling between the two seats.

“I—uhh. Sorry.”

“No problem. Just remember, we gotta do the groceries first, Artie.”

That resulted in a tired groan from the Englishman; Arthur threw his head back and yanked himself away from Alfred, back into his own seat to re-buckle his belt.

“Uhh, I’ve been waiting half an hour, got thirsty, sweaty and even more exhausted and now you want to take me to those ten-miles-long Walmarts you all are so addicted to...”

“I’ll get you something you like, okay?” He cooed.

“Home, bed, naked. Now.”

“Tsk, so needy, always so needy. And it’s always _me,_ all the time, _me._ And I didn’t even get my greeting-kiss yet.”

That seemed to melt the chill in the air in an instant. The small lop-sided grin shined on Arthur’s tender expression as he almost jumped to turn and press a long, admiring kiss onto Alfred’s cheek, a hand stroking the other side.

“Sorry, love. I really missed you, is all.”

“I missed you too,” he smiled back, no more acting or pretending like in the first weeks. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Arthur’s forest green ones, drinking and adoring the cherishing light in there. “And you know, from that eye-candy thing you’re getting the second part done to yourself this afternoon, only because I don’t have the exact cash to get you the first yet.”

For the moment he was glad, even relieved that Arthur didn’t remember exactly what he’d said about those librarian eye-candy ladies... but the excited, anticipating hammer in Alfred’s chest assured the young man that all would come in its right time, and then, only then, Arthur would understand his references.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> for Prussium and to everyone who liked it. :)


End file.
